


First Time

by CherryCheesecake1089



Category: Cookie Run
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Kisses, Lesbian, Short, They’re gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCheesecake1089/pseuds/CherryCheesecake1089
Summary: Short One-Shot w/ Strawberry and Gingerbright where they have sex for the first time.





	First Time

Strawberry Cookie quivered as Gingerbright planted her entire body with kisses. Strawberry tightly gripped the sheets beneath her, trying not to scream of overwhelming pleasure. Gingerbright rose up and pushed some stray hair back, smiling at the flustered mess she made.  
"Everything ok baby?" She asked as rubbed Strawberry's thighs.  
"Mhmm, I-I am a bit nervous though..." Strawberry replied.  
"It's gonna be fine!" Gingerbright told her. "I'll be gentle, and stop if you want."  
Strawberry nodded. "Ok, I trust you, I-we've been together for five years anyways, I know you wouldn't hurt me." She fiddled with her hoodie strings. "I love you."  
"I love you too Strawb." Gingerbright leaned down to kiss her. She rubbed Strawberrys thighs and breasts for a while before massaging her special area. Strawberry let out a tiny moan as Bright began to slip her fingers inside her.  
"I'm not hurting you am I?" Bright asked.  
Strawberry let out between heavy breaths. "N-n-no...P-please don't s-stop..."  
Gingerbright began to finger her slowly, making sure not to go too fast yet. She used her thumb to rub her clit. She begun to go a little faster, massaging Strawberry's inner walls.  
Strawberry bit her lips and softly moaned as her girlfriend fingered her. She could feel her heart race and her cheeks heat up. She began to sweat a little. She had never felt so much pleasure before, as this was her first time in sexual intercourse. She spread her shaky legs a little wider.  
Gingerbright begun to go a little faster now, she leaned down to meet face-to-face with Strawberry, kissing her lips softly. She began to go down to her neck, peking it with soft kisses.  "I love you so much baby girl." She whispered along with sweet nothings.  
Strawberry began to whimper. "B-Bright, I t-t-think I-I'm...gonna c-cum." Her soft moans got a little louder, and she started to shake more. "O-Oh God, I'm c-close."  
Bright began to move her fingers faster in her. "It's gonna be ok...shhhh."  
Strawberry moaned as she felt juices seep out of her pussy. She was gonna orgasm any second now. Maybe now. Her heart beat faster as she came, her bodily fluids flooding out of her. "Oh God..."  
Gingerbright slipped her fingers out, sucking them to clean off the cum. She laid down next to Strawberry, who was panting. "Didn't that feel nice Strawb?"  
Strawberry nodded. "T-that felt so good..."  
Bright leaned in again to kiss Strawberry once more, this one lasting longer than the first. After a minute or two she pulled back and grabbed the thick blanket next to them, pulling it over between herself and Strawberry. Bright pulled Strawberry close and cuddled her. "Good night babe." She pet Strawberry's back. "I love you."  
Strawberry rested against Gingerbrights chest. "I love you too, good night."


End file.
